Bone and tissue grafting are surgical procedures that replace missing bone or other tissues to repair bone and other joint or other tissue damage. Generally, bone has the ability to regenerate completely but typically need some sort of scaffold to do so. Current bone grafts can be natural (allograft or autologous) or synthetic compositions that have similar mechanical properties as bone (e.g. hydroxyapatite). Despite the regenerative nature of bone, conditions are not always ideal for healing of the bone graft. Indeed, despite the efficacy of modern internal fixation techniques, infection, poor vascularity, malnutrition, and substantial bone or soft tissue loss can impede effective osteogenesis. As such there exists a need for improved compositions and methods for increasing the healing efficacy of existing bone and tissue grafting techniques.